Inter Planetary eXpediditions, Harry's Journey
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: PostHBP, Harry has killed Voldemort and in the process has ended up in another universe, is he alone, friendless and tired? No, he has friends, he has a job, but coincidences do occur in a universe this size...Babylon 5/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other characters, terminology and ideas are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Babylon 5, Crusade and any other ideas, characters and terminology is also the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Summary: This is not so much of a crossover as a journey, it has characters from one respective universe in another, but this is a story from Harry and another's perspective, there is not 'crossing over' of universe elements.

That said it does feature locations and ideas from the Babylon 5/Crusade universe.

Inter Planetary eXpediditions, Harry's Journey

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 1 **

Harry leaned into the chair of the shuttle as it made it's approach to Mars, why was he here?

He could be on Io enjoying a great couple of weeks leave with his on again off again partner, instead IPX had 'convinced' him, by the way of large amounts of money, well some amounts of money to show up at this conference.

"It's a funny old world." Harry muttered to himself as the shuttle landed in Mars' less than Earth gravity.

_Flashback_

It was the final battle, the Order of the Phoenix, the DA and those Aurors not killed during the other battles, fighting what was left of Voldemort.

Harry had destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes, as he had promised himself and Dumbledore that he would. Looking back he wasn't sure Dumbledore would have approved of his methods…but he had had an interesting time…

He and his friends had attended Bill and Fleur's wedding, he and Ginny arm in arm both crying, the happy sort, as they walked the circle of life to the centre. It had been an interesting time for he and Hermione alike neither having any knowledge of a wizarding wedding.

After it Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had gone away…they'd travelled over the continent studying, preparing, learning, and training…Hermione was the studying part, Ron the planner, Harry did everything…so did Ginny…

It was in France that they fell apart…but they stayed together…

After destroying one of the horcruxes in Champagne they had a night of celebration…and Harry had delved into a more…free side of his personality…which was why when Ginny ripped the covers off him early the next morning she found him in bed with a young waiter by the name of Jaques.

She had just stared at him and walked out…Ron had been angry…Hermione seemed disappointed…Harry had gone on a long walk with Ginny in the vineyards…

She'd said that his 'deviant' behaviour wouldn't be tolerated in the wizarding world…it was some sort of taboo…it all had to do with propagation of the wizarding world…

Harry had laughed at that, Ginny had smiled.

One of her second cousins twice removed or something had been…a taboo of the family, he slept around with both men and women…

Harry had admitted he felt that way sometimes…

They had sat alone for a long while, Harry had told her to go out and live her life, that they would be the best of friends always…but…then he told her the prophecy…and that he wanted her to live her life for him to find someone…

She slapped him, but nodded and smiled.

They had stuck together through better and worse, for two years…

The final battle happened on Hogwarts grounds, where it all started…

Hogwarts was still open, more through force of will from Harry and the other teachers…

By the time of the battle there were no mysteries unanswered, no questions unasked not any more…Voldemort had a rapidly declining force of Death Eaters…his soul limited to his body, and would die…as Harry killed him.

The bombs had gone off as planned, Hermione's calculations as always were brilliant. The bombs destroyed the front gates of Hogwarts, creating deep craters and killing most of the advance forces.

A complex set of spells learned from various sorcerers around the world and Voldemort literally exploded in a mass of energy and whatever body was left.

The noise had been deafening…and suddenly there were…portals opening up everywhere around them…He and some of his friends had been close to them…Harry had been sucked into one of them…

_Flashback ends_

_Closer Flashback_

Harry was 3 years into his Professorship at Mars University…what a ride it had been…

The…portal had carried him bruised and bloody, exhausted…into the future…an alternate future.

He had appeared at Beta Colony a world settled by humans and was distant from Earth…he had explained much of his story to the people who's building the…portal had opened into…they were called the Anla'shock, or the Rangers…

The Entil'Za had spoken with him, her name…was Delenn…it had seemed that nothing like this had happened before… in more than 3000 years of recorded history…

She had offered to help him…"that struggles throughout the universe are mirrored and distorted around us".

At first Harry had wanted to join the rangers…but he had spent so much of his life fighting battles…he had decided against it.

Harry went to University, the one on Beta Colony and earned a Doctorate in faiths…he wasn't religious…but it helped him learn about the universe…The myths and legends of each world…G'Quan of Narn, Valen of Minbar, the household gods of Centuri Prime…all the myths and legends of Earth and all the alterations of these myths, the changes throughout history…the 'magical' or unreal beasts that came with it…

His Doctorate had earned him much respect for drawing on new ideas, ways of looking at things, which hadn't been explored…

He had earned a bit of money teaching around the various systems…he had found he had a knack with languages, present and especially ancient languages, systems of communication.

It had been a friend from the university Erin Lowrie, who was heading off on an exploratory dig with IPX when Harry had looked over his notes correcting them as he went, who suggested that he pursue a Professorship in archaeology…

Harry had considered it, he was relatively young compared to others, 21 or somewhere around that, time hadn't meant much to him when he fell through the…portal.

Harry had taken some time off, teaching here and there and returned to Earth…it wasn't the Earth he remembered…but then when had he seen it from orbit.

He had tried to find Hogwarts…there wasn't anything like it…the lake and the forests…what was left of them were there, all replanted…but no castle, no magical signature…Harry still held onto his wand, and still used magic occasionally, but that had been his old life.

Harry shrugged after wondering around London, there was no hidden alley, not pub called the Leaky Cauldron…

So he went to Mars and enrolled.

_End Flashback_

_Recent Flashback_

Harry had a Professorship, at 25 he wanted to get out in the world…the universe…IPX had approached him with a great offer, Harry had had it checked over by a friend in the Interstellar Alliance, it was all legit.

Harry was a good Professor in archaeology and as a result of many spur of the moment decisions could fly just about anything…

Longing for his broom one night on Mars not even 6 months in his professorship he had enquired about flying lessons…it seemed they always needed more pilots for the Mars to ship shuttle-run. Harry had learnt quickly and easily…and it just went from there.

Harry was cleared for shuttles, had an elite Starfury & Thunderbolt license, and various other forms of space craft…

IPX had said that a multi-talented archaeologist was always useful.

Harry had gone out on many digs out beyond civilisation, building up friendships as he went…not getting shot…too many times…and basically enjoying himself…and making profits for IPX.

_End Flashback._

Harry at 29 was wondering through the busy Mars to his favourite hotel, not overly flush, but friendly and nice. It was owned by a retired professor from Mars university, she had taught Harry a lot about old civilisations…privately, Harry had always been grateful of her help.

"Sarah." Harry walked around the counter to hug they greying lady.

"Professor Harry James…my you've grown…and tanned."

"All of that time spent on dusty dead worlds…"

"Life of an archaeologist."

"Yeah and when you do get to go to a planet which isn't dusty, it's covered in ice, which despite the sensorscan saying there is not one trance of life."

"There is…always the way Harry."

"Yes…let me go dump my stuff and we'll have a drink?" She handed him a key.

"Thanks Sarah." Harry walked up the familiar steps…whenever he'd visited Mars in the past, which hadn't been too many times he'd stopped here, the hotel was known by many things…Sarah had done it up in ancient styling from different planets she'd visited and studied. Making it homey and peculiar.

The next day Harry spent going around various bars, he'd got to know whilst studying on Mars, the god of war…it had been a fitting place to study given Harry's history.

As he got back to his room and checked his messages, dunking his ID into the reader. Flipping and glancing over it, in the simple writing Professor Harry James Potter, IPX.

He didn't go by Professor Potter…he didn't like being called Potter all of the time by people who used your last name as your name…so to everyone he was Professor Harry James…only on his ID and at IPX was he Prof. Harry James Potter, the induction people had understood…given his odd beginnings…but excused it for someone as young as he was…

The following afternoon he scrolled through all of the people coming, some of the speeches looked interesting, checking through the names as he searched through his wardrobe for the 'drinks' tonight he caught a name which his brain half realised, and it wasn't until he sat down and re-read it slower this time.

'Doctor Mione Granger, presenting a paper on the history and papers of Felsecar…'

"Felsecar…where've I heard that before…ah that's right." Harry muttered to himself, Felsecar had caused a big raucous around IPX, it was right out past the 'new' rim, a planet of libraries, old texts and tomes, papers and data crystals, older than the oldest races, and IPX. A private IPX scout had found it, they had full rights and access to it, the planet had IPX warships surrounding it, everyone was climbing to get there…Harry had been asked…but he preferred to be out on planets…not locked in old tombs and libraries and things like that.

Harry had told his bosses over the that he'd rather be out there…

"In the dust and the sun." They'd joked.

"Or the freezing wastelands, preferably one where I'm not going to by killed."

That was two or so years ago…

IPX was a big organization spreading across every known world and most that weren't, pulling up her name and bio he stared at it.

Mione Granger…Doctor of Translatorary History and Literature…Persyi 8.

"It couldn't be…" Harry muttered to himself, he couldn't get any extra information…of course he could log into the IPX net and find out…but what would be the fun in that.

Dressing in a simple black suit. His wand which he carried more out of habit now tucked away in there with a PPG, which he also carried out of habit, and then shook his head removing the PPG, the scanners would pick it up and then he'd look a little bit, well either violent or paranoid.

Patting down his pockets confirming he had everything he needed he wandered out to where the drinks and meets thing was being held.

It was a large ballroom, or something of the sort with an open garden area covered by a clear piece of dome so you could watch the sky…Harry grabbed a glass of something bubbly as it went past and walked outside, the night sky also looked fantastic no matter where you were, in space or on a planet.

Someone clapped Harry on the back spinning around he was semi-ready fighting position.

"Still edgy Harry."

"Max you got roped into this soiree?"

"I find these get togethers interesting occasionally, don't you like being back on Mars? The God of War, the ever red planet…"

"We've both seen planets of every colour…"

"Yes, I read your report from Espresss, interesting, ancient weapons factory…IPX must have been drooling."

"Yeah, except I was the only one within 500 parsecs that could open in for them until the brought in trained professionals…air that can boil water during the day and nights that can freeze it at night…and no shelter underground because their dead is buried there!" Harry shook his head sipping the bubbly concoction. Raising an eyebrow at Max.

"Yes…they're splashing out on us, Centuri sparkling river juice."

"So what have you been working on, last I heard you were at the remains of Za'Ha'Dum, I thought the Interstellar Alliance made it a no go zone?"

"They did…but IPX is allowed certain privileges…we were checking the hyperspace route to see if it could open up any viable planets…"

"And?"

"Headaches galore, seems there's still some telepathic jamming around…but we got some pictures and other stuff…we're going back after this meeting…"

"I'm no stranger to headaches…I wouldn't mind getting out there…"

"I'll have a chat to the head of operations, if you're not assigned to anything…"

Harry nodded. "I'm going for a wonder…"

"Anyone you're looking for?" Max chuckled.

"Nothing like that, the closest thing is my on again off again partner, he's on an explorer ship, would have seen him if I hadn't had to come here…"

"Ah…will of the game Harry, will of the game…"

"I am looking for someone…"

"Maybe I can help."

"A Doctor working at Felsecar."

"Plenty of them, delving into their books, I saw you didn't put up your hand, nor I…"

"Yeah, not for me sitting in libraries reading old books…No her name's Mione Granger…"

"Granger…Granger…Granger, rings a bell. Haven't walked into her yet…"

"Well Max, I think I'll have a wander around for her, get myself some more of the river juice, it's not often we're in such civilised waters…"

"Or deserts."

"More frequently." Harry smiled finished his drink and picking up another as he wandered around greeting people smiling, saying hi to people he went on digs with as he was learning his way…

Then in a group of people he heard an older…and more mature voice…

"According to Selma's the Legends of Felsecar…the papers that were recovered throw his finding completely…" Harry almost laughed out loud. Mione Granger…better known as Hermione Grange…was here…

Walking up to her, Harry saw her side on, gone was the frizzy hair, it was mostly short and in a small pony tail, her hair had taken on a darker hue.

"Maybe it's not you Hermione…" Harry muttered as he walked through the crowd, as the people she was talking to peeled away Harry walked forward.

"Doctor Granger I presume…" Harry said as he walked up, she was just collecting a drink from the waiter as she turned.

"And you…" She turned and stared at Harry, taking in his older features, she had grown older as well...into a fine woman…

"Professor James at your service…" Harry hugged her whispering in her ear. "Or you might know me as Harry James Potter…boy who lived, I would guess boy who defeated Voldemort….or maybe not." Harry didn't feel a hug back "If that's so I've just made a hell of a blast ended skrewt of myself…" Harry muttered as he was enveloped in a bone crunching hug and Hermione beginning to sob into his jacket.

"Goddess, Harry, Harry, Harry…you're here…I'm here…that was….oh goddess…"

Harry pulled himself back, nodding to others. "I thought her ship was lost in a raider attack." They nodded sadly as Harry lead Mione to a secluded table.

Sitting at the table they both stared at each other for a long while.

"Goddess Harry…I thought…"

"Yes…imagine the surprise when I read the guests…well browsed anyway the names and I saw Mione Granger? Mione?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It felt like a more me name…Hermione…it wasn't me…What about you, how…what…you're a Professor? Professor Harry James…there was a Doctor Harry James a few years ago giving lectures…I was out on the rim, wasn't near any of the transport routes…"

"That's me."

"You're a Doctor and a Professor?"

"A Doctor in Faiths, a Professor of Archaeology…how is Felsecar?"

"Harry…it's the most amazing place…it rivals everything, a whole planet of libraries, secret tombs passages…you should come, how come you're not there?" She said taking a breath.

"I prefer planets, I like to discover stuff, not stuck in libraries…you should know that…" They shared a smile.

"So how did you…" Hermione started.

"Get here…well there was a portal…or something…"

"That's what got me…"

"Yeah so…" so Harry told her his tale of the last couple of years.

"…and IPX calls me back to give a paper on dealing with dangerous civilisations…supposedly I'm one of the only archaeologists to be attacked on what sensors say is a dead world…three times." Her…Mione laughed out loud.

"You met the Enti'Za…to think I fell in on her husband's ex-wife…she's in charge of Babylon 5."

"Lochley?" Mione nodded.

"Basically she helped me out with the basics…even pulled in some favours from the President…I went to Proxima 3, studied up…I occasionally had to use my wand…did you know there are no magical beings here?"

"What is magic Mione?"

"What?" Mione exclaimed at his calm question

"Any suitably advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic…have you heard of Techno-mages?"

"They're a myth."

"They exist, they left during the last great war…aren't we glad we missed that?" Harry chuckled as he removed his wand and placed it on the table.

"I still hang onto mine…carry it with me…habit I suppose…"

Mione did the same. "Me too…"

They sat in silence before replacing their wands.

"Have you been to Earth?" Harry said looking back through the crowd.

"First thing I did…once I had enough money…"

"Same, I know it's stupid but I went looking for Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley…"

"But there's nothing there…we're not in the future…our future."

"Yes…" Harry smiled sadly.

"Do you think…?"

"I think so yes…I think they went on and had brilliant lives…I bet they named house tables after you and I…" Harry smiled for a second. "But you know what…"

"What?" Mione said wiping her eyes.

"I'm happy here…" Harry paused looking out to the outside domed section. "Mione… are you?"

Mione looked up with a smile on her face. "Yes…the first few months…no…I thought about all the things I went through…all those OWLs, the NEWTs, all that training…but everything was discovered, you could read the books dozens of times…but it had all been read…and Ron was always talking about a big family like 12 kids, said we had to keep the wizarding population up to scratch…that it was our duty…I was going to break up with him…after…"

Harry's eyes bulged. "So that was what that fight was about…in Devon?"

"You remembered that?"

"Well you were the only one who knew CPR, Mr big ego I was I thought it was about me." Harry laughed.

"It was…well it started and then it was about family…and then well 12 kids Harry…"

"I was about to say something…"

"I couldn't do it…he wanted me house bound, a house wife while he went out bringing in the money, said 'That's the proper place for a wife…'. Prat…" Mione wiped her eyes again. "Am I sorry that I'll never see him again…yes…but I am glad too be moving on in my life…" They sipped their drinks.

"It's nice isn't it…" Harry said.

"What?"

"The drinks…" Mione laughed.

"Yes…I'd rather fresh fruit, or fresh juice…I've got a small orange tree in my room on Felsecar…doesn't produce much but…"

"Yeah, it's nice to have something like that when you're out on a dig…"

Mione was staring at him again.

"Goddess Harry it is so good to see you…" Mione said as she drained her glass.

"It's a funny old universe isn't it, we get sucked away from…from Hogwarts…all of that, both of us…and both end up as archaeologists…"

"Yeah…though I…" She looked sheepishly at him.

"What?" Harry chuckled.

"When I heard about the Rangers I asked about you with them…"

"The Anla'shock?"

"It seemed your sort of thing…"

"Yes…I admit I did think about it…but being sent on missions, and the 'live for the one, die for the one', doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yes…I suppose."

"It is brilliant to see you again He…Mione…" Harry corrected himself.

"And you _Professor _James. Why not Prof Potter?"

"I don't like being called Potter all of the time…reminds me of certain people…My full name is on forms and at IPX but I'm more commonly known around as Harry James…"

They sat in silence again. When man pulled up a chair, Mione looked up.

"Harry, found your Doctor then?"

Harry nodded. "Mione, meet Max…a friend of mine."

"Just a friend Harry? We're two of the best archaeologists, linguists and general knowledge fiends…"

"Max…?"

"I see we're all going in for titles here, everyone has one, Professor Maximilian Eilerson, my friend Professor Harry James archaeologist, who is also a Doctor in Faith and Myth."

"Most people drop the Myths part." Harry said draining his drink.

"And most people would have jumped at the chance for Felsecar, you and I didn't, you declined, I refused…" Max turned his attention to Mione. "But I am interested to hear from someone who was there."

"Nice rescue." Harry muttered.

Mione went on a long explanation, which made Harry think of their childhood, by the time she was finished Max looked dazed.

"Well…I should visit…Harry I had words with one of the directors, he said you can come with us to Za'ha'Dum as long as you're back in two weeks at Babylon 5, supposedly you're going out to sector 1020 hitching a ride with an explorer…I asked especially which one, turns our your beau is on it."

Harry hugged Max.

"Thanks."

"Hey owed you a favour didn't I? Plus you're going to get headaches for ages after Za'Ha'Dum."

"Plus all the other times I've saved your life."

"Harry, saving people's lives?" Mione inclined a grin.

"Not many archaeologists can fly a Starfury, Thunderbolt and most other craft…nasty automated defences on 'supposedly' dead worlds…" Max trailed off.

"So Za'Ha'Dum…I've heard of that…" Mione started. "It was in the big war."

"Pervious home of the Shadows…they're more commonly thought of as the 'evil' in the story…" Harry shrugged. "There's my paper coming back to me… "it exploded after a visit by a telepath known as Lyta, Delenn of Minbar, John Sherridan, and another telepath I think he ran after the Psi Corp disintegrated his name was Bester…I Psi Cop if I remember."

Max was nodding along. "IPX and others want to explore this area…but first we have to work out the ruins of the planet."

"We're taking something with weapons this time aren't we?"

"Plasma cannons and a compliment of 5 Starfuries…supposedly any way, we find out when we meet the ship a day after the conference."

"Brilliant, not a moment of peace." Harry grinned.

"Harry you don't like peace and quiet." Mione commented with an air of truth ringing in her words

"You know him?" Max said amazed.

"We have some history…fought together…a long time ago…it's all in the past now…" Mione said.

"Don't know when this is meant to end, supposedly we chat and then someone tells us a bit about the conference tomorrow and then we leave…I'm going to hurry them up, or have some more juice…Harry, I'll uplink details for you…"

"Thanks Max."

"He seemed like a character…"

"Yeah, met him while I was at university here, he made me want to join IPX, that along with the other benefits…"

"The money…"

"That too…" Harry chuckled.

The sat talking about various things until the short speech was made and ended and people started to file out.

Harry walked Hermione back to the Mars Grand, a reputable hotel.

"So do you want to have dinner, before we both disappear off into the big black? Tomorrow after the conference tomorrow…?" Mione accepted gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and any other characters, terminology and ideas are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Babylon 5, Crusade and any other ideas, characters and terminology is also the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Inter Planetary eXpeditations, Harry's Journey

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 2**

After the long, long, long conference Harry met Mione at her Hotel, he took her to a nice little restaurant run by a Narn who did a combination of several culture's cuisine…it like most suitably expensive places had a view of the night sky.

"Better than Hogwarts even." Harry said gesturing the sky.

"Yes…I sometimes try to do astronomy."

"As we were taught it?"

"Yes…"

"Only works if you're looking from Earth, doesn't really help when you're out on Felsecar…"

"And you're out on…"

"Lots of planets…"

They had exchanged their details…well details that where messages could be deposited for retrieval, Mione had a more solid home base than Harry.

"Do you have a place you call home?" Mione had asked through their main.

Harry considered this…he had lived some time at Beta Colony and then the rest on Mars…on Beta Colony he had a small cottage on the outskirts of the settlement that he shared with 3 other people, they were all students of the university not wanting to live in apartments, and didn't care about the lack of mod cons, combined with the hover bike journey to class, though the university was outside the main settlement as well.

Mars he had kept a place, a small apartment, but he had sold that and bought a storage facility he used to store his stuff on Ganymede, supposedly it was where the Shadow vessel had been kept…some people still feared it, some saying it was haunted…but the moon had been reformed for use…IPX held a lot of it.

His other places of residency varied from tents, to tombs to wherever he was at the time…

"No. I have been looking into several ships…but nothing as yet…Just a place I store some of my findings…I'll have to come to Felsecar the next time I've got time off or am passing through…see your home and the books."

"You have to see it to believe…it really is the Library planet…IPX likes to protect it…you should see the warships they have around it…"

"Yes they do like to protect things…" Harry poured Mione more wine before continuing. "And you Mione? Do you have a planet, space station, ship, moon, that you call home?"  
"Aside from Felsecar?"

"Do you think of it as home yet?"

"I have a nice apartment, part of the old abbey, a balcony, a view…"

"Of more libraries."

"There are trees…and that's a whole other story…"

"So home is Felsecar?"

"I studied at Proxima 3…it was kinda odd at first even though they're independent…"

"Yeah like Mars, you still feel the pinch…"

"The Earthers are a little bias…" Harry chuckled.

"What?"

"I still can't believe we're both sitting here, we were born on Earth, but I've lived on a few planets studying, thought of myself as a Beta, then as a Martian citizen…and it's so real…and then looking back…" Harry touched his inner part of his coat where his wand lay.

"It seems like another life…" Mione whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Would you go back? Live on Earth?" Mione asked casually.

"Gods no…no offence if you like Earth but…"

Mione was nodding. "I know how you feel…I'd rather live on one of the colonies than Earth…to go outside the domes…its like…"

"Rugging up to take a walk on Mars."

"Not something I've ever done but yes…" Mione laughed as she thanked the waiter.

"You should, ok there isn't a lot out there…but, well it's mainly dirt, but Martian dirt."

"As opposed to dirt on all the planets you and I have been sent to…"

"Yeah but this is Mars, god of war…'Mars moves into succession Harry Potter…'" Harry did a passable impersonation of a centaur.

"I'm glad I never have to see Trelawney again…" Mione laughed.

They left without desert, Harry promising her the best coffee on Mars.

Mione didn't seem to impressed by the exterior.

"Wait till you see inside, she'd a friend of mine…"

"That can mean anything Harry."

As they walked in Mione seemed a little more impressed.

"It's very…odd, it's like…" Mione looked around trying to take it in. "I don't know, it's like a whole lot of things…"

"Yeah that's why I like it." Harry lead her out to a small alcove as he gathered some coffee from a smiling Sarah.

"Friend?"

"A… very old friend."

"She's the same age as you."

"We've known each other a while…too good to shag each other."

"Shag?"

"Anachronism…to sleep with, also a swear word in the 1960s where it meant both, a swear word and to sleep with." Harry said in teacher mode.

"I knew that, I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Sarah said with a smile.

"Sure Sarah. I brought her back for your brilliant coffee…best on Mars."

Harry walked away smiling at her.

"It's a little odd all this mish-mash of styling…it's homey, I can see why you like it."

"Don't you have any favourite haunts around Proxima?"

"There was a nice little bar that boarded with the library on Proxima."

"A library with books or just data crystals?" Harry leant into the chair.

"Please, who has books now? But no, there were some books, some that had been specially printed for different EA libraries, they're in the annotated history section, as an example of re-writing history or something like that…"

"What?"

"It's was left over from President Clark's era, did you read up on galactic history?"

"Of course, that was the second battle fleet, some might call it a civil war lead by John Sheridan, it's what lead him to be the President."

"Yeah, well supposedly Clark at the height of his paranoia didn't trust data crystals for historic information."

"So he printed books? How quaint."

"And had them spread around the colonies, Proxima was high on his list, along with Mars and Babylon 5."

"Ah…thinking of Babylon 5, and they said I was cursed, they went through 4 stations…"

"Well if you talk to people they say that…"

"The fourth one was sent back through time to fight an 'ancient battle', yep hit that one in my study. It's a weird one, but have you noticed how pervasive the Shadows and the Vorlons were?"

"Can't say I looked into it, the colonies didn't focus on that war, you have to go out to the planets in the interstellar alliance to find that don't you?"

"Yes. I did, didn't you have this great yearning to go out and explore this fun universe we're in?"

Mione let out a hard laugh. "Harry. I was in a permanent state of shock for the first few weeks, even then there was still after shock…even now zero grav I take on an empty stomach. I guess you don't get that?" Harry shook his head.

"Thunderbolts, Starfury…they use the centre of gravity and all of that."

"Better than your broom?"

"Cruk yes. Amazing what you can do when gravity doesn't matter."

"Language Harry, there's a lady present." Harry chuckled sipping the last of his coffee.

"Would you prefer a say 'Merlin Yes'…"

"Maybe…this is great coffee…"

"Yeah…but tea is easier to grow out on the frontier, you can prop a tea bush in a hydroponics area and you can claim that it works as oxygen gen' coffee it's more tricky."

"We do deals, all us on Felsecar, even my little orange tree lets me turn a small profit, a small bag of tea, some coffee, anything that stores…but fruit is a real gem…" Mione's eyes grinned along with her body.

Harry looked at her. "You use a little bit of magic don't you?"

Mione at least had the decency to look shocked. "Not to make it bigger or anything…but I didn't learn it all for nothing…just a helping hand to kick start it in it's new environment…too much magic…"

"Will turn you insane leading you to kill all 'mudbloods' around." Mione hit him.

"Ow, I used air talking marks."

"Still…and what I was going to say is too much magic will kill the plant, dear old Sprout used to say, that's why it was all done by hand…" They shared a sad smile at the memory, Pomona Sprout had been killed in a Greenhouse collapse getting the first years out.

As they finished their drinks Harry offered to walk he back to her hotel.

"Just give me five seconds I need to run back to my room…" Harry ran back, strapping his PPG on and walked back down the stairs.

"What'd you need to get?" Mione said as she waited by the door.

"Knowing Harry, probably a weapon." Sarah said from behind Mione startling her.

"Mione Granger, Sarah Palmer, a friend who helped me with my Professorship."

"Granger…you were at this conference…wrote an interesting paper on the collected works of President Clarke, fiction as fact, fact as fiction, enlightening stuff…a new open opinion…"

"Yes…well I was very young a child when it all happened…"

"Exactly the story Harry here tells." Sarah glanced at Harry he shrugged.

"Yes well you know I tried to tell you the truth Sarah and she laughed."

"Yes Harry, the truth getting drunk on cheap wine that you bought on campus and you spin some fiction about a medieval colony a portal and a dictator…"

"Well the truth would be much more unbelievable."

"A weapon Harry?" Mione said glancing at him.

"PPG Mione, can't be too careful."

"Fine, show me the nicer way back to my hotel then…Sarah it was nice to meet you."

"Granger…"

As they walked through the emptying streets they looked around talking about nothing.

"She's an interesting character…"

"All my other lecturers were boring, she helped me on the side."

"And what did you do?"

"Helped in the bar, in the kitchens…all that sort of stuff."

"Well this is me." Mione said gesturing her hotel.

Walking her into the foyer Harry gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It's been…brilliant Mione…seeing after all these…years."

"Well a few at most, and now we can keep in touch…"

"Sort of anyway…well I ship out with Max to Za'ha'Dum tomorrow, then back to Bab 5, and out into the big black again…"

"Sector 1020 wasn't it?"

Harry inclined an eyebrow.

"Still got a good memory, despite crystal technology and instant access things…"

"So technobabble of you, yeah…that's where I'm out to I think…"

"Well Felsecar is somewhere near there, navigation isn't my strong point…drop in if you can…I will be able to offer you…"

"Books and an orange?"

Mione laughed. "Gods yes Harry." She hugged him. "It is great to see you. I'm glad you survived." She whispered as she let go of him.

"As am I Mione."

"Well goodnight Professor Harry James."

"And to you, Doctor Mione Granger…we must keep in touch."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and any other characters, terminology and ideas are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Babylon 5, Crusade and any other ideas, characters and terminology is also the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Inter Planetary eXpeditations, Harry's Journey

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 3**

Harry had all his bags packed…well his bag packed and was waiting for Max at the shuttle port.

"Harry, raring to go?"

"Oh yes, headaches, a world that some might say 'evil' lived on, can't wait, you?"

"Been there, done that, got the comically enduring headache."

"Oh fun."

From the shuttle up from Mars they were transferred to a not too sleek IPX investigator, minimal weapons, room for 2 shuttles and from what Harry saw as they landed 2 starfurys and a thunderbolt.

"Lean on the weapons."

"It generates its own gravity at least."

This particular IPX ship, like many in the new fleets was based partially on Earth's membership in the Interstellar Alliance…although according to IPX they had and used the technology in other places just not in view of Earth, now they could use it freely. It left the ships able to move and manoeuvre faster and better than the destroyer or passenger cruisers which spun a portion of their hull to create gravity.

While the ship was speedy it still took the better part of 4 days to get to Za'Ha'Dum, considering it was on the other side of the galaxy compared to Mars.

As they finally jumped out of hyperspace Harry looked out the window, it was good to see some stars again instead of red and black murkiness of hyperspace. Grabbing a flight suit as he went he wandered out to the bridge, everyone was IPX on the ship so it was a more relaxed attitude than the EA ships.

"Lambert. I see we've arrived, am I clear to have a look around?"

"James. We're just doing a scan, Max said you're space eager. You ready for the splitting migraines? I can feel it already."

Harry shrugged his shoulders around. "I can feel something…just on the edge of my periphery…"

"That would be the start of them…Captain Lambert, Harry." Max walked in nodding to the captain as he walked to a smaller console.

The captain nodded to one of his people.

"Looks safe…Professor James you're clear for an exploratory flight before we send out the shuttles."

"Try to find a big bit to land on Harry."

"I'll try to find some intact ruins as well how about that Max."

"Makes our job easier." Harry nodded and walked out down to the starfury bay, sliding into the cockpit and running through the checks he slowly eased the powerful bird into the empty blackness.

And then it hit him, it wasn't so much a smack in the face as a dull throb on his brain, like something was pressing inwards, a headache and a half.

"Professor…"

Harry concentrated pushing up his Occlumency shields higher and higher, he had kept them going, despite the removal of the Psi Core, but there were still supposedly others who wanted the old regime back…

"Max, I'm here, just getting used to the dull throb…like wrestling in honey."

"…Say again Harry we thought you said…" said the confused voice.

"It doesn't matter going out for search run…"

Harry felt his Occlumency shields slam into place and the droning was down to an ignorable throb. Flying around his sensors told him that there was exactly what he was seeing, rock, rock and more rock, nothing of note. He found a few that actually had some writing or carving of some sort on them, by sight rather than his sensors, noting their relative position he went further into the debris field, throttling down the Starfury's guns to an absolute minimum so he could nudge a lot of the rock with a small energy blast…hopefully not destroying it.

On the IPX ship the captain looked on grimly she and her crew watched the archaeologist fly a single Starfury into a densely packed debris field, ever so often a tiny energy blip registered.

"Mr Eillerson, what is your friend doing?" Fey turned to Max who was watching with a smile.

"Oh he's doing what he said, exploring, investigating…"

"By flying into a debris field."

"That's why I brought him along."

"To kill himself?" One of the crew said staring at the scanners.

"Because he doesn't just use the sensors, the spike's in energy is him firing the starfury's weapon's."

"That's too low for energy fire…"

"Harry mentioned something like this…keeping it low gives it momentum with out damaging it…hopefully."

"Marvellous…"

"Don't worry, you won't get the blame if he does something stupid."

"If not me then who?" Lambert stared at the Professor.

"Probably me and Harry." Max sighed and went back to looking at the screen.

"Anything else coming in through the scanners?"

"Well we know that that 'fury in somewhere in there…and that some of the debris might have markings on it…and that whatever field that causes the headaches is still here…" One of the science people said from the other side of the bridge.

Harry was working furiously as he navigated through the debris field, he had the scanners on active capture, capturing images of the writing, while trying to avoid being crushed, Harry saw a viable way out and looked at and thought yeah, should be able to get sliding out of the position he was in he slowly edged the 'fury, side ways though the field.

As he was out of the finer debris he saw a large chunk, no bigger than an asteroid…it looked big enough to land on…Marking it's position he almost gliding the 'fury out, using the minor pull of the ship to ease himself out of the field.

"IPX, got you a landing position and some pretty pictures, heading in…I could do with something to kill this head ache."

"A guillotine Harry?" Came the sarcastic remark from Max.

"Yes Max and the next time you say you have a sore throat I'll hand you a noose."

Harry chuckled as he guiding the Starfury back into the bay and grabbed the data crystals out and went to change and meet the team. As he loaded the pictures pointed out where he had obtained them he showed them the landing area.

"Can we land on that?" One of the people asked.

"Well, its got enough mass to have gravity according to these scans, around that of a very small moon. If we land I wouldn't go jumping around. But is there anything on note? Otherwise I won't authorise a venture." That captain said as she called up an analysis.

Everyone looked at Harry. "Well…it's got some writing on it, but it's only stayed together because it wasn't part of any structure, it was probably part of an uninhabited portion of the planet, undeveloped…so we might get some idea of what minerals they had to work with…but not a lot else…"

It was eventually decided that they would send a shuttle down…and as Harry was the resident expert…he was instructed to land them on it, as the shuttle powered down Harry felt the chunk shift slightly, calling up scans he called backwards.

"No more than an hour people, two at the most." There were calls of protest.

"Why?"

"Because as we landed the chunk is shifting lightly on it's axis, any longer than an hour maybe an hour and half and it's going to be pretty dangerous leaving, and since we've only got enough air for about a day, it would not be good."

They did eventually leave after about an hour, the field seemingly incapacitating everyone after that time, however they had samples of the rock, the minerals and everything to do a detailed analysis for the large scoups to come in for wide base analysis.

They were finished in a little under two weeks, and everyone was glad of it. They were all heading to Babylon 5, the IPX science cruiser heading off with Max to mysterious pastures…well another planet, which was on the cusp of disputed territory…but IPX had staked their claim.

Harry was being dropped at Babylon 5 to await the arrival of the Revolution and the rest of his team that he was joining for another mysterious planet, it didn't even have a name, just an IPX classification which wasn't even locked in yet. All it had was a trace report of what tech bases, which was sufficiently high, but the trace report said the surface was nill, so digging fun.

Harry was set up in a nice, small room on Babylon 5 for the next 4 days while he waited for the Revolution.

The first thing he did was make an appointment with a certain Captain Lochley.

Wandering into her office early in the afternoon she was seated behind a desk with a large amount of paperwork.

"It never ends does it?" Harry said as he walked in looking around.

"I'm sorry?"

"The paper work…I'm sorry, Professor James…" She looked at him blankly before nodding.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"I won't take up much of your time Captain."

"I could do with a break, anything to escape…that." She waved at the desk before motioning to chairs and offering him some juice.

"Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Just to thankyou…"

"Thank me?" She stared at him, arguments yes, people blaming here all the time, thank you's that was something else.

"You looked after an old friend…a friend I didn't know was around, or alive until recently…"

"If I could ask who…?"

Harry held up his hand reaching into a pocket and pulled out a small pen-like instrument, it was in fact a jamming device; activating it he put it on the table.

"Mione Granger…she said she…dropped in on you…quite a few years ago."

"Granger….Granger…how much do you know about her?" Lochley paused looking down at the device. "Jamming device, you're either paranoid or…"

"Paranoid. Shall we talk here or would you prefer to get outside?"

"Outside…?"

"Well with plants around us, the jammer will work fine here…"

"Best to stay here…if I ignore it for too long…"

"It won't disappear…as I was saying…let's just say that she and I are from the same world…and came here the same way…while she spoke to you upon arriving…I dropped in on the Rangers on Beta Colony…they said I should speak with the Entil'Za."

"Delenn?"

"Mmm."

"Funny old universe…so you and Mione…"

"Just friends…but considering when and where we came from…it was a surprise that we both went into the same profession."

"You both work for IPX?"

"Archaeology yes…although she's on Felsecar right now…I prefer going out to planets…all that sort of stuff."

"Yes…I sometimes wonder if I should have agreed to run this place."

"Why? Because of it's past? Or because you're a Captain, you want to be on a ship, not in charge of a city in space…"

"Something like that…"

Harry scooped up the jammer, switching it off in front of Lochley.

"Well thankyou for seeing me Captain…"

"Thankyou for coming to see me Professor, how long are you with us?"

"Just till the Revolution comes…"

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thankyou." Harry smiled and left. Lochley turned and looked back at her paperwork and gave it a dirty look.

Harry met his friend a few days later as the ship arrived at Babylon 5 and began to take on supplies. James and Harry had had various liaisons here and there. They both made ample use of James' cabin and it's distinct lack of gravity, which he liked and as such afforded him a larger cabin as it was away from the grav generation…

It would take them a good week and a half for the mighty ship to make it's way out to sector 1020, as it made checks on jumpgates along the way, they were dropping the IPX group off and picking them up on the way back…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and any other characters, terminology and ideas are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Babylon 5, Crusade and any other ideas, characters and terminology is also the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Inter Planetary eXpeditations, Harry's Journey

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 4**

Over at the other half near the Rim Mione was returning to her work, her Orange tree, which had survived her complicated watering system, and a small back log of translations…

She had been working on them and others that came across her section for the past fortnight, Earth standard time, even though the days and nights were longer than Earth normal. They had had word the Head of the Rangers, Delenn was visiting, IPX was allowing this visit…because they had certain rules to follow…the Rangers did work occasionally with IPX just as IPX did work occasionally with the Rangers, it was an unspoken arrangement…

Mione seeing her chance wrote a quick request for a meeting in her best Minbari to Delenn.

Later that week Delenn and two An'la'shok knocked on her apartment door. Mione had been spending a lazy afternoon, well one she sort of had off reading through a large old book, carefully noting down the various dates it spoke of.

Her eyes bulged as she answered the door.

"Doctor Granger…you wanted to speak to me…"

Mione welcomed her in and offered her a chair…and some tea, both of which she accepted.

"Sorry about the mess…I didn't expect you to…"

"Walk in personally? No, but your message intrigued me…who is this person that I helped and you wanted to thank?"

Mione put down the two cups.

"I'm not sure if you know him as Harry James…or Harry James Potter…"

"Harry…yes…"

"He's…a very old friend of mine…you could say we both came here the same way…from the same place…I just wanted to thankyou…for helping him…"

Delenn stared at the young woman in surprise. Harry James Potter had been an interesting person, aged beyond his years…much like this young woman had, their eyes betrayed it…and these two had come from the same place…

"How did you know about Harry?"

"It seems we both went into the same field…except he did his Doctorate first…" Mione looked at Delenn and continued. "He's a Professor in archaeology…

"You did not know he was here?"

"In this…" Hermione gestured her hands upwards "This universe, this time…no…I appeared on Babylon 5, fell in on Captain Lochley…she said she called in some favours for me…I got set up on Proxima 3…worked on my Doctorate…and now I'm here…"

"Harry spoke of a great battle…a war…you fought in this?" Delenn watched the young woman as she tensed, her eyes growing sad.

"Yes…Harry lost more people than ever…"

"Harry told me probably not all…but he seemed relieved that he could tell someone…"

"We all went through hell…Harry more than most…saw people killed before our eyes…before we had even grown up…" Hermione got up suddenly walking over to her orange tree drizzling some water on it.

Delenn watched her and rose to follow her to the balcony looking out over the some of the planet.

"But that is in the past…we lived so much in those few years…now…this is where I belong…and Harry too. We met on Mars recently…it was such a surprise, so unbelievable seeing him here…That other life…well it really is another life…" Hermione turned back to Delenn. "I just wanted to say while you were here…I just wanted to thankyou for seeing to him…"

Delenn watched the girl and smiled, she would have to get word to Harry, and find out how he was progressing…this young woman cared for him quite bit…

"The universe…is an interesting place Doctor Granger…"

Harry spent a good three years on what IPX termed a 'tour of duty' along several not so friendly planets, the upside was he was in charge of the quite small teams. They were dropped on a planet for about 3 months maybe 6 at a time and told 'explore', not the best for all people but Harry and others of his ilk enjoyed the challenge, these people were archaeologists who didn't want to be stuck on Felsecar, or at one of the home bases pouring over texts pertaining to the end of a world…which turned out to be destroyed 500 years ago…

He along with some others of his team (who had incidentally worked with Max) had been requested by IPX to drop in on Felsecar on their way back to Babylon 5 for transfer and redeployment…

Harry for once went happily to be surrounded by books, about 8 months after seeing Mione he finally got around to checking his messages, wincing when he noticed one in Minbari, it was from Entil'Za Delenn, Mione and her had talked…since then Harry had attempted to write to two very important women in his life…

Jumping on the hover bike, the only alternative to walking he flew around the large buildings and amazing spires of the various library buildings. Until he located the abby where a lot of the translators and literature experts were housed.

Grabbing his satchel he walked off into the buildings, finding Mione's door, knocking a voice invited him in.

"Hey stranger, long time." Harry walked in smiling.

At 32 Harry had buffed out to a handsome guy…

"Harry! You came!" She scwealed jumping up and hugging him.

"Forced stop over."

Mione looked at him.

"And I wanted to see you…"

"Harry, you're here…"

"Yeah." Harry looked around her apartment…it was filled out like a study, but with a nice balcony.

"Your tree's grown…" Harry nodded to the tree which was now sitting in a rough pot.

"Had to…"

Harry walked back to his satchel. "Which reminds me…" Harry pulled out a small pot covered dome thing.

"A gift." Harry handed it to Mione…

"Harry…"

"I have been trying to keep it alive…and make sure it all took root."

"Took root…?"

"I've been trying in my off hours at horticulture…one might say herbology…" Harry smiled. "It has been producing apples all year round, give it something acid based and it will nurture it. So basically…"

"The leaves…or the bits from my orange tree…"

"Yep keeps it alive…as long as you're not looking for a pure tree, because it's a mix on an Earther apple, and a Narn/Drazi plant mix thing…"

"Don't you…?"

"As I said, the planets I do stop over on are either dusty or freezing and occasionally liveable and nice…and lately dangerous. It's only just stayed alive…"

"No danger here…unless you count the other academics…and you're more in danger than me."

"?" Harry looked at Mione.

"Closed planet…there's some people visiting occasionally…but a girl…and boy and everyone's got to have some fun, and when there's new people visiting…it's like when the sailors used to drop into towns…except the reverse…"

"So does that means…" Harry inclined an eyebrow to Mione. She snorted.

"No Harry, while everyone probably knows everyone else on this rock intimately…I think I'd rather stay friends with you…"

"That's ok I'm not that hurt…so no…"

"Goddess no, how boring would that be? Tea?"

"Sure. Anything exciting happened to you in the last…what is it…?"

"3 years since we met on Mars…how many planets have you been to?"

"A few, longer hauls on a few dangerous ones…all interesting, heading back to report, review, go over findings…re-translate things, then probably out on a large dig with a small group, Max is supposedly putting one together I might try and get on that…"

Harry leaned into a heavily cushioned chair and picked up a new, yet old book, it was entitled 'The Hogwarts Chronicles'. Reading through the first few pages he chuckled, it was like Mione was re-writing the history…Dumbledore was there…fighting Grindelwald…Harry flipped through the pages chuckling as he went.

"What's so funny?" Mione sat the tea down on her table.

Harry held up the book.

"Oh…that…" Mione sat down opposite him.

"Am I in it, might start some questions…"

"I'm not an idiot Harry. You're changed to Harry Evandale, and my fair self Jane Cole."

"Cole?"

"My mum's maiden name…you don't approve?"

Harry smiled, it ended in their first year.

"Are you going to write the whole story?"

"I'd like to…if you have no objections…" Mione said…Harry had told her everything whilst they were off researching to fight Voldemort…she knew everything.

"No…none…were you going to turn it into a performance?"

"No, real old fashioned books…or data crystal…or something…I've tried my hand at painting…"

Harry looked surprised at her.

"Unlike you getting into near death situations on unnamed planets."

"Not all the time…" Mione passed him a bunch of paper all with differently painted pictures.

Harry smiled seeing Hogwarts again even in watercolour, Mione had flair…

A chill ran down his spine as he looked at the next picture…it was a hooded person with skeletal fingers and glowing red eyes, holding it up to Mione.

"This one's megga creepy…"

"Yeah…trying out different styles…"

Harry continued to look over the pictures, the was Diagon Alley, it looked even more busier than it had been…the Hogwarts Express, an electric vibrant red that seemed to burn outwards.

"Odd mix of paint that one, I think it's too bright." Harry mmmed in agreement.

Harry pulled out a page twice the size of the others and looked at it, in all it's green glory the Quidditch pitch, it looked as it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

"Is this first year?" Harry said nodding down at the painting.

"Yep, all of those are for first year…except Voldemort…and a few others…I was testing my creative skill one day…I got some tips from some others around…we've been setting up a group…"

Harry flipped through. There was one of the teacher's box, with Snape and Quirrell, and a spot of red flame at the bottom of Snape's robes. Harry chuckled at this Snape looked like Snape…in fact all the teachers looked like them…even Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes.

"You've done them proud…"

"I wasn't sure about Snape…but."

"Yes…saves me in first…"

"And kills Dumbledore in 6th…but I want to let some things develop…"

"Yes…"

"What about Remus and Sirius…" Mione smiled at him.

"I'm working on it…that's still third year…I've still got a long way to go…I'm thinking of having all four founders on the front…"

"Cool."

"Look at the last of the pile." Mione said setting down her cup.

Harry flipped through various images of hall ways, the great hall, the library, Hagrid's hut until he got to a sketch which had been filled in and looked like a painting, a sketch and a drawing and several things, it was three young wizards standing with their wands out, one young boy with red hair and dirty robes, another with messy brown/black hair with a certain lightning bolt scar and a third witch with frizzy hair, their robes seemed to be billowing a bit.

Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"It's brilliant Mione, absolutely…though I don't think we could billow our robes like that…"

"Creative flair…"

"And the scar won't be a problem…"

"Yes…"

Harry rubbed the spot where he used to have a lightning bolt scar…that had been sluiced off in a fight, now it was just a rough scar, from a sword fight, he preferred that than the lightning bolt…But to look back…

"Haven't we changed…" Harry smiled setting the paintings down and warming his hands.

"That we have…"

Harry bunked down in Mione's apartment for the next 2 days, before being jumped by her 'neighbour' and dragged off to her bedroom. Harry wandered back to Mione's with a dazed look on his face.

"That's Lu, she's a bit…"

"Powerful?"

"Yes…it's good thing the Felsecarians built this out of stone."

Harry and others from IPX spent the next two weeks unpicking problems that the teams had encountered in particular projects, they spent time following their own projects throughout the library planet…and being used by the resident academics…

On the last night Mione treated Harry to dinner.

"You took me to dinner on Mars…" It was a simple but nice meal for them both, sitting and watching the sun dip below the spires and buildings…

The next day Harry hugged her goodbye.

"I'll send you the paintings…if you don't visit before I'm done…that is…"

"It's a long way out…but I'll try Mione. Look after yourself."

"And you Harry." Mione waved as Harry ducked into the shuttle beginning the pre-flight checks.

As they were preparing to take off Harry looked back, everyone else seemed a little…dazed and dreamy.

Calling down the shuttle. "That planet is an example of why academics either need more visits…or maybe a pleasure moon near by…" Harry chuckled as others laughed and pulled the shuttle through the atmosphere.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and any other characters, terminology and ideas are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Babylon 5, Crusade and any other ideas, characters and terminology is also the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Inter Planetary eXpeditations, Harry's Journey

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 5 – New Beginnings and Old Fights**

After arriving back at one of IPX's home bases, Harry had a lot of paper work to catch up on, reports and cataloguing from various planets, people who'd been hurt, artefacts which needed reports…

It all took time and before he knew it 6 months had passed, Harry hadn't even noticed the time passing. He sometimes went out on patrols for IPX, in a small fighter around planets occupied by IPX, routine checks…

Before he knew it he had been station bound for a year.

The guys in charge saw fit to put him out on a planet, a large old and quite dead planet with Max and his team, the wanted a mix, they had a pilot…someone called Trace, Harry had worked with him a few times before. Max was going along as well as an 8 person team, plus Harry who was going along as another expert and as a qualified Thunderbolt and shuttle pilot, not that they were going to leave him with a Thunderbolt.

"So what's this planet called?" Harry had asked when Max had dropped round.

"Ceti 4. It has everything you want, a supposedly hidden city buried below the sands, great tall plinths of solid stone…all untouched for…"

"And what makes this one so special?"

"Harry?"

"Well there are more than a few dead worlds…"

"Trade Harry…doesn't Professor James remember anything…"

"Yeah well telling me planet's name doesn't really place it in space…"

"It was a planet along a major trade route…"

"Before jumpgates…"

"Yes…and no…there is also evidence near Ceti 4's moon of remnants of a jump gate, an old one which must have fallen apart sometime ago…"

"Sounds interesting..."

And so 4 months later after much planning they were sorting out everything on Ceti 4…the atmosphere being rather dense would mean they were cut off from the rest of the universe, they could contact their ship when it came back into orbit…but other wise…But they were well off the trade routes…which is what made the planet so ripe for exploration.

Harry had insisted with IPX officials to take with them ample weapons…however Harry was the only one with enough experience to handle them, well Max as well as he was the team leader…plus some others 'unofficially'.

"You can never be too careful…" Harry had muttered when Max had questioned him.

They had been on the planet for a month and a half, Harry and Max were sitting on opposite swings which dangled down on rock faces of large stone figurines…

Harry turned as he saw something burning and crash landing through the atmosphere.

"Harry you see that?"

"Yeah…"

"Never a dull moment…"

A few hours later they and the rest of the team were sitting around looking at the notes that Max and Harry had deciphered…

"So they're an alien race…who've been fighting with us?" One of the younger people said.

"About sums it up…" Max said looking around.

"I think we should get to cover." Another of the people said.

Harry just nodded.

"I think I should take the shuttle up…see if I can get a signal out…" Trace said.

"Why do you get to take the shuttle?" one of the archaeologists asked.

"Well, it only holds four…and only has enough oxygen for 12 hours…"

"And there are no jumpgates in the area so you're not deserting us." Harry said smiling.

"So Trace will take the shuttle, everyone take what you can…we'll go to those caves that we discovered…they should afford protection…" Max said looking around his team.

Harry nodded to him.

"Max, I'll stick behind, I'll set up some things and follow on after…"

Max nodded and left to organise the others…

Barely 15 minutes later Harry watched as Trace lifted off then the Ceti 4 team trudged off carrying their various possessions. Harry stuffed his backpack on and looked at a large contained and muttered a levitation charm, it floated harmlessly into the air.

He spent the next hour laying explosive charges, he left just enough room on the opposite side for Trace to land, before he walked back through the explosive laden area, checking everything. Harry watched Trace land.

"Need any help Harry?" His com pen twittered.

"No…in fact I'd stand back…it's a veritable minefield… go into the caves, I'll follow…" Harry looked in the box, there were 5 PPG rifles, grabbing them Harry took off for the caves.

It had taken Max barely an hour to get the lights on and everything working they could hold up in here for a long amount of time. They were sitting chatting when Max's comm.unit blipped.

"This is Captain Matthew Giddeon of the EAS Excalibur to IPX team…"

"Who are you…in fact I don't care who you are…"

"We followed your modified beacon however we can't locate you…"

"We're inside a set of caves east of our main camp."

"We see you IPX, stand by you have several hostiles on approach…"

"Max…I can deal with the major of them…" Harry held up a box which had a run arm button.

"Stand by Excalibur…one of my team may deal with the forces." Max sighed.

"IPX repeat…"

Harry grinned and hit the button. Several loud sequential explosions went off, taking out ¾ of the Drakh advance guard…

Gideon looked on wide eyed as he saw some heavy duty explosive rip through the advancing guard and ordered the thunderbolts to take out the remaining.

As he wandered into the city he found two people muttering over piece of paper.

"Max Eillerson, my associate Harry James…I assume you're Captain Gideon?"

"Yes…who was it that laid those explosives?" The Captain looked around for some sign of a military force.

"That would be me Captain."

"You're an archaeologist…who can set explosive…?"

"Among many things Captain…but that wouldn't be the biggest of our worries…"

"The aliens, have signalled their ship, there are reinforcements on their way…" Max started.

"They will be here in about 8 hours, and we're not talking baby ships here…"

"How did you…?"

"Harry and I are rather gifted with languages…and in between blowing up things Harry was…"

"I was able to hack into their computer ID systems and locate the call signs for their ships…"

"Now if we could just get off this planet…up to your nice protected ship…" Max started.

"Just a second, I need you…both of you to come with me to the ship…to talk to whoever, whatever is there…and to get through it's computer systems…

So after another hike across the plains they were creeping through the Drakh ship, after a minor ambush they had located the surviving Drakh…

Harry got an odd vibe when they were in the ship, he wasn't sure whether it was the woman Dureena…she moved like a hunter…a warrior…but there was something else. As he was leaving he caught sight of someone saving the Captain's back…with energy, he thought he saw a dark cloak…

Back on the ship he and Max were in with the captive, the captain walked in.

"Well?" He asked the two, who seemed more unlike than the other.

Max sighed. "Basically he considers himself a prisoner of war, he won't do anything to betray his people nor say anything, he won't reveal anything…"

Harry held up his hand, he had been leaning against the opposite wall, listening and watching the creature while Max worked.

"Mr James?"

"He can understand us, he knows that we won't kill him…"

"How…?"

"Body language, facial flinches…"

The captain looked at the Drakh. "Well you can, can you…no we won't kill you…what we will is send you back to Earth there are a lot of people down there that want to talk to you…then you'll have the same amount of life as every person on Earth…"

"And when your world is like the ashes dusting space, your race dead…"

Harry sat in the mess hall, reading through the reports and watching the battle again.

"It's crap isn't it?" Max sat down opposite him.

"Earth being…this…" Harry jabbed the screen. Max nodded.

"Yeah…"

The sat in silence, whiles a battle raged on outside the ship…they heard every so often a clang and shudder as the ship adjusted to it's attackers.

Many hours later as the Drakh had been transferred, he and Max were called into a meeting with the Captain and one of the high up IPX big wigs…they were being asked to assist the mission of mercy, plus any discoveries not related to the plague went to IPX…

Harry said yes right away, Max thought about it for a moment before nodding.

They were in orbit of Io taking on final supplies, Harry had brought up several things he had collected up to his quarters on the ship, they were a nice size too, considering he wasn't an officer…

Harry was flipping through one of his books when the door chimed. There was an IPX guy standing outside with a package.

"Professor Harry James P…"

"Yes." Harry cut him off swiping his card. "What's this?"

"Package has been waiting for you just after you left for Ceti…there's an extra response on the system for you as well, emergency priority from Felsecar."

Harry thanked him and put the package down and walked over to the terminal.

There was a recent message only a day or two old from Mione.

_Harry…_

_You've heard what's happened to Earth…_

_We're all in overdrive here…_

_We each are allowed to send something to the ones we care for…I found out you're on the Excalibur, a fitting name…_

_You should have the package I sent you…some friends to watch over you on your journey…_

_Write back if you can…and don't get yourself killed!_

_(Dr) Mione Granger._

Harry chuckled before opening the package. Inside were two carefully drawn and painted pictures, one was of a man in grey and dark blue robes, with a flag rippling in the background of a wolf.

The other was a man in long black robes also standing on a field of green grass in front of a flag with a large black dog…a grim, both were simply framed. Harry smiled, a tear rolling down his face as he placed the two paintings in his living area…

"And let the adventure begin…"

Professor Harry James's journey will continue soon in **Inter Planetary expeditations, Harry's Adventure**


End file.
